Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
de 2018 (Digital HD) de 2018 (Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray y DVD) |genero = Animación Acción |anterior = Batman & Harley Quinn |siguiente = Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay}} Batman: Gotham by Gaslight es una película animada basada en el cómic Elseworld del mismo nombre donde el Batman del siglo XIX investiga el caso de Jack el Destripador. La película se estrenó el de 2018 en formato Digital HD y el del mismo año en los formatos Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray y DVD. Sinopsis En una era de misterio y superstición, ¿cómo reaccionaría la gente de Gótica ante una extraña criatura de la noche, un vigilante vestido de murciélago temido tanto por los culpables como por los inocentes? La primera historia Elseworld que reimagina al Detective Caballero Oscuro en la época victoriana y lo enfrenta al infame asesino Jack el Destripador. Batman: Gotham By Gaslight''' se desarrolla en el cambio de siglo, y a medida se continua desarrollando la revolución industrial en Estados Unidos se programa la exhibición de la Feria Mundial en Ciudad Gótica. Pero mientras la población se prepara para presenciar la brillante gloria de los avances tecnológicos de Gótica, aparece un asesino suelto en las sombras más oscuras de la ciudad. Atacando a las mujeres de la ciudad, este asesino es tan preciso como cruel. Mientras el comisionado de policía James Gordon intenta calmar los temores de los ciudadanos con respecto al carnicero llamado Jack el Destripador, el vigilante enmascarado Batman inicia su propio trabajo de detective, con la ayuda de la confiable y útil Selina Kyle, para detener la matanza del Destripador. Se testigo de un mundo en llamas, mientras el notorio salvajismo controlado del famoso asesino en serie se enfrenta al sigilo cauteloso del Caballero Oscuro.'' Historia La primera víctima Ciudad Gótica. Siglo XIX. Una noche una joven llamada Pamela Isley realiza un show de baile heroico en un cabaret frente a una audiencia enteramente masculina. Concluido el espectáculo ella emprende el regreso a casa por medio de las oscuras calles de la ciudad mientras percibe que alguien la sigue. Su paranoia aumento hasta que de golpe se cruza frente a frente con un hombre thumb|left|300px|Jack ataca a Pamela. con el rostro cubierto que ella accidentalmente confunde con un cliente que desea pasar una noche para el recuerdo. Sin embargo el hombre abre un maletín y saca un gran cuchillo. No lejos de allí un trio de huérfanos llamados Dickie, Jason y Tim, embosca a una pareja adinerada para cobrarles peaje por orden de un enorme sujeto conocido como Gran Bill. El pequeño Tim se muestra reacio a cumplir el atraco por miedo a los rumores sobre al murciélago que golpea delincuentes a pesar de que sus hermanos le insisten que es solo un rumor. De pronto, a través de la niebla, aparece Batman y detiene a los tres muchachos sin un dar un solo golpe. Gran Bill da un paso adelante y ataca al murciélago para que no estropee sus negocios, pero luego de una ardua sesión de boxeo Bill cae de dolor por un brazo roto. Batman les ordena a los muchachos que se marchen y busquen una mejor vida, y por si acaso le rompe una pierna para evitar que los persiga. Súbitamente un grito alerta al justiciero. A pocos metros el hombre con el rostro cubierto acaba con la vida de Pamela a puñaladas y se marcha apaciblemente varios segundos antes del arribo Batman. Jack el Destripador A la mañana siguiente el concejo municipal de Ciudad Gótica accede a un tour privado por las instalaciones de la Feria Mundial pronta a inaugurar donde serán exhibidas las maravillas que depara el futuro, como una gran linterna eléctrica capaz de brillar en el cielo nocturno. El grupo queda particularmente atraído por la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna cuya seguridad para la vida de las personas está asegurado por el Profesor Hugo Strange. De pronto Selina Kyle interviene para resaltar que todo lo contrario sucede para las mujeres de la ciudad. Rápidamente el general Bullock le remarca que las víctimas recientes son mujerzuelas pero la hermana Thompkins se pone del lado de Selina e insiste en atrapar cuanto antes al denominado Jack el Destripador. Entre Bullock y Thompkins discuten sobre quien tiene la culpa de que al asesino siga suelto hasta que Bruce Wayne arriba al encuentro. Dado el alboroto Bruce y el comisionado Gordon acompañan a la hermana Thompkins a un carruaje donde discuten sobre la situación actual de la ciudad. thumb|300px|Batman y Selina se enfrentan al Destripator. La religiosa le informa a Bruce sobre la muerte de Pamela y este se muestra afligido debido al cariño que posee por la hermana Leslie y la ayuda que ella le brinda a los huérfanos. Esa noche Selina camina sola por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Batman la vigila desde un tejado y nota que un sujeto sospechoso con el rostro cubierto comienza a seguirla. Ella se desvía por un callejón donde accidentalmente queda a merced de Jack y su cuchillo. Con gran velocidad toma un desvió por un matadero donde Jack intenta ensartarla, sin embargo Selina saca un látigo escondido y lo enfrenta tal como planeaba. Jack se mueve ágilmente y logra derribarla pero en el último instante Batman interviene para salvarla. El justiciero se embarca en una lucha pugilista contra el asesino donde Jack hace gala de sus dotes para la pelea. Selina interviene momentáneamente para asegurar la captura del villano pero por segunda vez queda al alcance de la muerte. No obstante Batman la rescata abriendo una trampilla debajo del asesino, quién se aprovecha de la confusión para escapar. Acto seguido Selina reprende al vigilante por haber estropeado su plan para atrapar Jack pero Batman desaparece como si fuera una sombra. Santos caídos En su casa el comisionado Gordon despierta luego de una pesadilla sobre su esposa Barbara huyendo de Jack. Un tanto atemorizado tras asegurarse de que ella está bien, sale a su patio a beber un café cuando de pronto Batman emerge de las sombras. El justiciero le informa de su voluntad por atrapar al asesino, al cual describe como un cazador muy bien entrenado, y le pide los archivos del caso para avanzar con su investigación. Algo reticente, Gordon le entrega una carta que Jack envió al periódico local y le concede acceso al expediente. La noche siguiente Bruce se encuentra en casa leyendo la carta, donde Jack admite que no se detendrá hasta acabar con todas las prostitutas de la ciudad y aquellos que los protegen, pero Alfred interrumpe su momento de investigación para recordarle que Bruce Wayne debe ser visto en sociedad para evitar el surgimiento de rumores. De mala gana Bruce se ve arrastrado por su viejo amigo Harvey Dent a un show de thumb|left|300px|Bruce y Selina comparten una noche. burlesque en el teatro Monarch donde queda encantado por las dotes para el canto y baile de Selina Kyle. Luego del show Harvey lleva a Bruce al camerino de la actriz para invitarla a una noche de juerga con la esperanza de poder ligársela. Sin embargo el humor del fiscal se empaña al no encontrar ni una sola cantina abierta. Por fortuna Bruce los lleva a tomar algo al club de caballeros del cual es dueño, donde Selina ingresa disfrazada como hombre. Cuando Harvey se duerme después de varias bebida, en la barra Bruce y Selina usan sus habilidades deductivas para intentar desentrañar los misterios sobre la personalidad del otro. Él repara que lo poco que ella conoce sobre su pasado es gracias a la hermana Thompkins, la cual se dedica en recibir y proteger a los desamparados. Al escuchar eso Bruce se marcha velozmente para salvar una vida. En la iglesia la hermana Thompkins se cruza con una anciana sin hogar llamada Marlene Mahoney a la cual invita al interior del convento para proporcionarle un refugio. Inmediatamente ella se marcha al cementerio para rezar mientras Bruce hace lo posible por llegar más rápido. De pronto la hermana es sorprendida por el Destripador, cuya identidad ella ya conoce y decide perdonar a pesar de saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Bruce llega corriendo a los pocos segundos atraído por los gritos, mientras Marlene lo observa de casualidad desde una ventana de la iglesia, y se encuentra con el cadáver de Leslie tirado frente a una lápida. La persecución Al día siguiente Bruce se recluye en su desván para investigar un prendedor del club de caballeros que encontró en la escena del crimen. Alfred le lleva una bebida y aprovecha para recordarle que no es saludable sumergirse en el deseo de venganza por lo tanto Bruce accede ir al entierro de la monja. Más adelante cuando el sepelio finaliza Bruce es abordado por el profesor Hugo Strange quien le dice tener indicios sobre la identidad de Jack y le pide el favor de usar sus vastos contactos en la ciudad para hacerle llegar a Batman su pedido de reunión esa noche en su oficina del Asilo Arkham. Entretanto Alfred sorprende al trio de huérfanos tratando de robarle; albergando compasión por ellos el mayordomo accede a brindarles de vez en cuando algunos trabajos menores a cambio de un plato de comida. Bruce regresa a su carruaje pero de pronto la anciana Marlene lo intercepta y le pide una gran suma de dinero a cambio de no contar que lo vio la noche que Leslie fue asesinada. Cuando el millonario se hace el desentendido la anciana arma un alboroto que atrae la atención de los policías. Esa noche Strange recibe a un encapuchado en su oficina creyendo que es Batman, pero se desborda de terror al comprender que ese es Jack. Batman arriba a los pocos minutos y atestigua como el Destripador lanza a Strange a un pozo lleno de lunáticos que lo despedazan con sus propias manos. La alarma estalla y Jack escapa hacia el tejado, donde se cuelga de un cable suelto de un zepelín de la policía que pasa cerca. thumb|300px|Batman y el Destripador pelean arriba de un zepelín. Batman usa una pistola gancho para seguirle el paso y eventualmente los dos vuelven a cruzar puños en el interior de la aeronave. En determinado momento caen del zepelín y el conflicto se convierte en una persecución por los tejados, a la cual se suman decenas de policías desde la calle. Valiéndose de una habilidosa agilidad Batman y Jack regresan al zepelín y luchan cuerpo a cuerpo en la parte alta a medida que la aeronave sin piloto comienza a chocar con cuanto edificio se cruza en su camino. En breve Batman queda a merced de las aspas giratorias de los rotores pero súbitamente Bullock y otros oficiales abren fuego desde tierra. En un parpadeo el zepelín queda envuelto en llamas y se va a pique contra el parque de la ciudad. Jack aprovecha el alboroto para perderse entre los arboles pero Batman, herido de un brazo, se sumerge en las calles infestadas de policías. Mientras que Gordon se suma a la persecución y les ordena a sus hombres atrapar al justiciero con vida, Bruce esquiva a más no poder a los policías. En cierto momento queda acorralado, pero para su fortuna un carruaje se detiene y Selina lo invita a subirse. Levemente sorprendida de averiguar que Bruce Wayne es Batman, ella le quita la ropa para no levantar sospechas entre los uniformados. Cuando la policía detiene el carro para requisar el interior los encuentra semidesnudos y trabados en un beso apasionado. Los policías los dejan marchar sin problemas pero la poderosa atracción que Bruce y Selina sienten mutuamente se traduce en una noche romántica. Mientras Bullock conduce a Gordon y otros policías bajo un puente donde dan con el cadáver descuartizado de Marlene Mahoney. Arresto A la mañana siguiente Selina le cuenta a Bruce la historia de su vida y la razón del porque siente la necesidad de proteger a las mujeres desamparadas de la ira asesina de Jack. De pronto la policía irrumpe en la habitación del hotel y Bullock arresta a Bruce por el asesinato de Marlene Mahoney. Antes de marcharse Bullock le dice a Selina que Harvey Dent fue quien sugirió que buscarán a Wayne allí. A la salida del hotel Gordon trata a Bruce como la peor de las escorias. Al cabo de los siguientes días Dent se vale de sus celos por la relación entre Bruce y Selina thumb|left|300px|Selina le pide a Bruce que cuente su secreto. para torcer el sistema judicial y las pruebas para conseguir que ex amigo sea culpado por los crímenes de Jack y sea enviado a la prisión de Blackgate. Poco tiempo después Selina visita a Bruce en prisión y le suplica que le cuente a Gordon que él es Batman ya que de esa forma no solo demostrará su inocencia sino que además podrá regresar a las calles para evitar que Jack vuelva a asesinar. Bruce se niega rotundamente a revelar su secreto, por lo que Selina decide contárselo ella misma al comisionado para evitar que otra chica sea asesinada solo para proteger su secreto. Cuando ella se marcha, Bruce escribe una nota para Alfred y soborna a un guardia para que se la entregue. Tras eso él arma un pleito con el matón más grande la prisión lo cual deriva en un motín que le otorga el alboroto suficiente para escapar de su confinamiento disfrazado como un guardia. La identidad del Destripador Selina acude a la alcaldía para hablar con Gordon pero se topa con Dent que, además de tratarla como una ramera por haber elegido a Wayne antes que él, le dice que el comisionado se encuentra supervisando las instalaciones de la feria mundial. Por otro lado Dickie, Jason y Tim llevan una gran caja por pedido de Alfred hasta una determinada dirección.; para sorpresa de los tres huérfanos Batman se les aparece para recibir el paquete. Mientras Selina llega a la feria y se encuentra con Gordon, Batman acude a la casa del comisionado creyendo que allí lo encontrará primera. Sin embargo da con evidencia que lo llevan hasta una habitación secreta bajo las escaleras donde encuentra evidencias suficientes de que Gordon es Jack el destripador. Barbara intenta atacarlo por detrás con un frasco de ácido para evitar que el justiciero interrumpa la visión purificadora de su marido. thumb|300px|Batman descubre la identidad de Jack. Pero al verla de cerca Batman comprueba de James le quemó parte del rostro con ácido para purificar sus pecados. En la feria Gordon le dice a Selina haber sospechado que Bruce Wayne era Batman, pero repentinamente se coloca un sobretodo negro y le inyecta un somnífero para acabar con la corrupción inmoral que embarga su vida y la arresta a la cama de ocasionales amantes. Selina intenta defenderse con su látigo pero el narcótico merma su fuerza de inmediato. Gordon se desespera por acabar con el flagelo de la prostitución, pero Selina junta fuerzas y consigue escabullirse de su vista. Ella se oculta del asesino el tiempo suficiente hasta llegar a la gran linterna electica en cuyo frente dibuja un murciélago con su sangre y la enciende. A lo lejos Batman recorre frenéticamente las calles en una modernísima motocicleta a gas. Al alzar la vista y ver el símbolo del murciélago brillando en el cielo nocturno, enfila su vehículo directo hacia la feria mundial. En el infierno Gordon finalmente atrapa a Selina y la arrastra del cabello hasta una de las góndolas de la gigantesca rueda de la fortuna mientras murmura que es su deber acabar con la corrupción que impera en Ciudad Gótica. Mientras la gran rueda comienza a girar el comisionado se prepara para destripar a Selina y usar su muerte como una advertencia para todas las prostitutas de Gótica aun sabiendo que su crimen inmediatamente exoneraría a Wayne. En el último instante Batman atraviesa el cristal de la góndola y se lanza al tercer asalto contra Jack. Por desgracia la pelea hace que una lámpara de gas caiga sobre un asiento y de comienzo a un incendio. Batman y Gordon se valen del espacio reducido para pelear, pero eventualmente llevan la riña hasta el techo de una góndola inferior a medida que las chispas del incendio caen sobre el suelo manchado de brea y trasladan el fuego hacia la superficie de la feria. Aceleradamente la feria se convierte en un infierno envuelto en llamas. Selina logra llegar a tierra mientras Batman y thumb|left|300px|Batman y Gordon pelean entre las llamas. Gordon continúan luchando con sus puños. De pronto Gordon cae por el borde de la góndola y el justiciero le salva la vida, pero el comisionado aprovecha el momento de benevolencia para esposar su mano con la de Bruce. La distancia entre los golpes se acorta y Batman se lleva le peor parte de los puñetazos. Una repentina explosión acaba con los cimientos de la rueda de la fortuna pero Batman aprovecha un nuevo monologo de Gordon contra las prostitutas y la degradación del mundo moderno para zafarse de las esposas y adherirlas a una barra metálica. Pero Gordon, con el fin no ser atrapado, arrastra las esposas por la barra y camina hacia el fuego donde las llamas lo envuelven hasta darle muerte. Batman no consigue salvarlo y se ve obligado a saltar cuando las góndolas empiezan a desmoronarse a pedazos. Él cae bruscamente al suelo por lo que Selina lo arrastra con desesperación hacia una zona segura para evitar ser aplastados por la rueda de la fortuna cuando está finalmente cae hacia un costado. De inmediato Alfred, Dickie, Jason y Tim aparecen en un carruaje para sacarlos de allí antes de que llegue la policía. El mayordomo aprovecha para decirle a Bruce que a partir de ese momento los huérfanos quedan a su cargo. A continuación él y Selina observan con tristeza como toda la feria es destruida por el fuego y se lamentan de que con eso se acabe la esperanza de la ciudad. No obstante Dickie les señala que ese infortunio es una oportunidad para construir algo nuevo y mejor. Viendo el futuro con mayor optimismo, el carruaje se aleja velozmente del fuego. Producción La película fue anunciada antes del estreno de Batman & Harley Quinn, junto con Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (la nueva entrega del Universo de películas animadas de DC), Death of Superman y Reign of the Supermen. Anuncio oficial En noviembre de 2017 se confirmó que la película tendrá una clasificación para mayores de 17 años y será dirigida por Sam Liu (Batman & Harley Quinn, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract), también contará con guion de Jim Krieg (Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox). Alan Burnett será co-productor. Sam Register, Benjamin Melniker, Michael Uslan y Bruce Timm (Batman: The Killing Joke) serán los productores ejecutivos. La película se estrenara el 23 de enero de 2018 en formato Digital HD y el del mismo año en formato Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray y DVD. Batman: Gotham By Gaslight RATED R Entre el reparto de voces destacan Bruce Greenwood (Batman: Under The Red Hood) como Batman. Jennifer Carpenter (Dexter, Limitless) será Selina Kyle. El elenco también cuenta con Scott Patterson (Gilmore Girls, Justice League Unlimited) como James Gordon, Anthony Head (Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Merlin) como Alfred Pennyworth, Yuri Lowenthal (Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts, Young Justice) como Harvey Dent, John DiMaggio (Futurama, Adventure Time) como el Jefe Bullock, William Salyers (Batman vs. Two-Face) como Hugo Strange, y Grey Griffin (DC Super Hero Girls) como Hermana Leslie. Además estarán notables actores de voz como Tara Strong, Bob Joles, David Forseth, Chris Cox, Lincoln Melcher y Kari Wuhrer. Contenido especial *"Miedo encapotado: El Primer Elseworld" (Adelanto): Batman en un distante pasado de Gótica, en la encrucijada donde el siglo XIX gótico se encuentra con la era moderna. Jack el Destripador, chocando con Gótica y su élite gobernante. El documental rastrea la influencia de la historia del cómic y devela por qué Gotham by Gaslight ha superado la prueba del tiempo. *''Batman: Gotham by Gaslight'' - Audio Comentarios: Únete al productor ejecutivo Bruce Timm, al director Sam Liu y al escritor Jim Krieg, a medida que proporcionan detalles sobre las escenas de Batman: Gotham by Gaslight y por qué este es un proyecto especial para cada uno de ellos. Escucha todo sobre Batman: Gotham by Gaslight, y sumerjete una vez más en este mundo oscuro y gótico. *'''Un adelanto de la próxima película del Universo de películas animadas de DC - ''Suicide Squad: Hell To Pay: un vistazo al detrás de escena de la próxima entrega del popular Universo de películas animadas de DC, presentando algunos de los pensamientos de los talentosos cineastas detrás de ella. *'Desde la bóveda de DC': - "Showdown" de Batman: La Serie Animada; "Trials of the Demon!" de Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Reparto y doblaje *'S/D': Sin Datos Imágenes promocionales Batman Gotham by Gaslight 01.jpg Batman Gotham by Gaslight 02.jpg Batman Gotham by Gaslight 03.jpg Batman Gotham by Gaslight 04.jpg Batman Gotham by Gaslight 05.png Batman Gotham by Gaslight 06.png Batman Gotham by Gaslight 07.png Batman Gotham by Gaslight 08.jpg Batman Gotham by Gaslight 09.png Vídeos Batman Gotham by Gaslight - Adelanto Batman Gotham by Gaslight - Trailer Batman Gotham By Gaslight - "Hiedra conoce al Destripador" Batman Gotham by Gaslight - "Batman vs. Big Bill" Batman Gotham by Gaslight - "Robins" Otras películas Referencias Categoría:Peliculas animadas